


meant for amazing things

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: Madoka is average at ballet, and looks up to the shy prodigy, Homura. Madoka accidentally stumbles into the studio during Homura's visual story-telling dance.
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	meant for amazing things

Madoka’s plié made her knees ache and her pirouette was nearly perfect. She would hold tightly onto the bar for various leg warm-ups, and sometimes looked to her classmates when she made a mistake.

She mostly kept her eye on the best dancer, Homura. The girl always had her hair tied in braids, never faltered in grace, and was always chosen for the lead in concerts and plays.

Madoka would often hear a few of the other girls speak with jealous words, “She doesn’t deserve it,” “What makes her think she’s so good?” “She’ll never be worth anything,” and the like. She would always demand that they stop.

It was cruel enough to say such things and crueler still when Homura could only shrink up at the taunting.

After every class Homura would stay to practice dancing. The studio would be empty for a while, as the instructor would be in the front filing paperwork, looking through paid tuition, or whatever else pertained to the studio. Madoka found it interesting to watch.

It came to pass that after one class Madoka realized she forgot a ballet slipper in the studio. She had her water bottle in one hand as she followed the music that crooned from the studio.

Madoka opened the door and stopped short. Homura, in contrast to her usual self, was a gangly mess with her dancing. Her arms flailed, her feet tripping over themselves and it was such a sight that Madoka stared.

It wasn’t until Homura stepped ungracefully in a way that she wouldn’t get hurt that Madoka realized the dance was intentional. Homura still balanced her weight well and it seemed in tandem with the music she evolved into a graceful dancer.

But it was laden with sorrow, like weights had been attached to her limbs. Her leaps started as they usually were and gradually turned to her feet barely leaving the ground.

Amid the heaviness in Madoka’s heart at seeing this visual story her mind spun with questions. What it all meant, if Homura was so engrossed in the story to have not heard the door open, if she did this to burn excess energy, when she would catch sight of Madoka.

The final question was answered when Homura, in Madoka’s direction, turned her body into the position of an arabesque.

Madoka could see Homura reach in her direction. Madoka’s heart thudded in grief and sympathy when she saw the look in Homura’s eyes.

It was the look of Icarus, the feathers falling and the melted wax dripping in the air, a realization that what he wanted was too far out of reach.

Madoka dropped her water bottle and the impact of it against the floor thoroughly ruined the moment.

In a move that would haunt her for the rest of the day Madoka grabbed the water bottle and said, “Sorry!” as she left in a hurry.

She had currently lost one ballet slipper and gained a look that was seared into her mind.

-

It seemed that until the next end of ballet class rolled around that Madoka realized the look had layers within. Homura had not been surprised when she saw Madoka, the implications of wanting what one cannot have and the immediate internal protests that followed that – the thought that brought the least amount of wobbliness was that a ballet slipper could substitute for Cinderella’s slipper.

And then _that_ turned out to be untrue because when Homura presented the lost slipper Madoka’s heart seemed to tumble down her rib cage.

“You forgot this,” Homura said in that soft voice and she added, “I wouldn’t mind if you watched me dance again.”

Madoka held the slipper like it was a tangible product of what had transpired, and she thought to show Homura that hubris was to be avoided but that want was not an instant disaster and that she could _soar_.

Madoka kissed the corner of Homura’s mouth and the look on Homura’s face was like she wondered if she was in a dream. Realization crossed her face; that something more was not destruction, and she kissed Madoka.

It was quick but could’ve happily lasted for years, in this new space that was now their own.

Homura kept true to her statement, showing off her ideas for new concerts and plays. Madoka watched happily and would join in the forming dances.

Madoka learned that day that Homura’s smile was a gift and that a dull, heavy weight had been lifted off Madoka’s shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from "Umbrellas," by Sleeping at Last.


End file.
